1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a dryer apparatus, and more particularly, to a dryer apparatus for drying produce which is utilized typically downstream of a food product processing line. While not limited thereto, typically such an apparatus is utilized in association with small fruit (i.e. blueberry, strawberry, blackberry, etc.) cleaning and packaging apparatus. The disclosure is not limited to use in association with food processing, but may also be used in small parts washing and cleaning, baked food air cooling, chaff removal, or small particulate, dirt, and/or dust removal from small parts or food products.
2. Background Art
The use of air (or other fluids) to dry and/or disinfect food products, after water washing, is known in the art. Current processes include blowing of forced air directly downward onto a table of produce similar to a blower at a car wash. Such processes tend to damage certain produce if the force of the air is too great, and the produce is pushed against the table by the force of the air. In other situations, the processes do not reach many of the areas of the produce, leaving some surfaces dry, while other surfaces remain wet.
Other processes, while they may be effective at getting rid of the moisture, such process tend to be wasteful and messy with produce often blown off of the treatment table and onto the floor. Still other processes may not suitable for food produce; these include heating, using a dryer machine, tumbling, or waiting for the water to evaporate naturally.